RWBY Cyber Sleuth
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: When the Cross Continental Transmit System were activated being from another world entered our own the were known as Digimon Digital Monster. This is the story of the Hunters-in-Training entering Beacon and their digital partners in the fight against the Creatures of Grimm. This is a Demo of a series I'm thinking of starting.


**R.W.B.Y. Cyber Sleuths Demo**

* * *

"Pepper Breath!" The small Beowulf shrieked and spasmed as the flame enveloped it. Only for a bullet to rip thru its head. Three Grimm pounced above Agumon however they landed on to the ground with only red rose petals greeting them as Agumon appeared by his tamer leaving a trail of roses. Ruby looked to her digimon as he panted and wheezed. "You okay buddy?"

"Y-yeah I'm still not use to your semblance is all."

"It's okay Agumon we're almost there."

"Umm Ruby looks like they got back up."

from the woods more beowulves rushed forward. Agumon rushed forward alongside Ruby as she cut through the Grimm with Crescent Rose. Agumon fallowed her tearing into those she missed. From the western side more beowulves emerge. Ruby readied herself for them but to her left a flash of light overtook her vision. As she turned to see not her small orange dinosaur friend but a pink ball like creature.

"Koromon ?!"

"Sorry Ruby I ran out of energy."

Ruby anchored her weapon into the ground and fired round after round into the beast. "Don't worry Koromon I won't let them hurt you." From the shadow Ruby heard a large howl as a massive form came into view from it a digimon appeared it was thin shaped like a wolf with red and white fur and a long wide mouth. Each of its legs was covered in black leather sleeves covered in buckles from it ebony fluids bubbled from it body that broke apart into a series of zeros and ones. "Ruby be careful it's a Fangmon but I think the Grimm have corrupted him." Ruby was no coward but she knew she couldn't take on both the Grimm pack and a champion digimon she readied to grab Koromon and Run "Snipe Steal!" in Fangmon's jaws was Crescent Rose. "Blast Coffin!" a colossal blast of energy emerged from its mouth. Ruby leaped in the air and stared firing at the digimon. "Koromon do you think you can digivolve again?" Koromon looked to Fangmon. "Yeah but I don't know how long I can last." Ruby smiled. "Well let try it." Ruby rose her scroll into the air and begun to focus aura into it the scroll changed shape till it resembles a small red hexagonal like device That begun to glow.

Koromon begun to leaped to Fangmon alongside Ruby. "Koromon Digivolve Too!" A bright light engulfed the tiny monster as he begun to reshape. "Hackmon!" Ruby nearly stopped in place out of shock. "Koromon you digivolved into an entirely different digimon. Awesome!"

"Ruby I think we have more important things to worry about."Fangman readied itself to leap at the rookie only for Ruby to strike him from beneath. "Hackmon we have to hurry before more Grimm come."

"Understood Ruby. Baby Flame!" A small gust of flames appeared before Fangmon blocking his view. "Teen Ram!" Hackmon drilled into Fangmon using his tail. But Fangmon didn't give up deciding to toss the rookie out of his way. "Y-yu.. Thunk yer zoo smirt I shua uuu." A black light begun to envelope Fangmons form. "Fangmon digivole too!... WereFangmon."

"I-it turned into an ultimate. Hackmon run." Ruby and her partner begun to rush away from the corrupted digimon but it managed to keep up. WereFangmon leaped into the air preparing to pounce on Ruby.

"Rose Spear!" A vine pierced through WereFangmon. Running him through like a rapier the vine retracted from it. Ruby looked up to a women looking digimon dressed in red with what appeared to be a rose on her head. "Rosemon!" Rosemon looked to the little crimson reaper and smiled. "Don't worry Ruby I'll take just a second. Ivy Hug!" vines emerged from the ground and latched onto WereFangmon pinning him down. Rosemon pulled out an ivory scythe with scarlet blades on both sides and a small white and red digivice in the center. A bright light surged from Rosemon as she used Burst Mode. A rocketed forward slashing clean through WereFangmon the data begun to seep in to Ruby's and Rosemon's digivice. Ruby rushed towards her mom's former digimon partner. "Oh May Oum that was Awesome!" Rosemon smiled back at the girl. "You and Hackmon handled yourselves quite well back there." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah I guess still that was nothing compared to you Rosemon."

"Nonsense all you two need is a bit more training is all… Ruby are you truly sure it okay for me to keep this." Rosemon gestured to the scythe named Twilight Rose. Ruby smiled somberly and placed her hand on Rosemon's. "Will you stop asking that already. Of course that's the weapon mom used when she fought alongside you right. I couldn't think of a better person to use it. besides you digivice is on it."

Rosemon merely continued to smile. "Very well and… Thank you how about I walk you to grave I'm sure my Tamer will be very happy to have her adorable daughter visit her." Ruby smiled as her and Rosemon walked to her mother's grave. "Hey Rosemon do you think you can fly me to Vale later I really wanna grab some new tunes." Rosemon smiled to? Ruby truly she saw so much of her Tamer in the girl. "Of course but be ready I hear there's been a string of robberies going on over there."


End file.
